


Earp Adventure Camp

by Ali_T_363



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, rock climbing nicole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_T_363/pseuds/Ali_T_363
Summary: Nicole is the new rock climbing instructor at the "Earp Adventure Camp". Waverly is the Head Counsellor and Wynonna is... Wynonna.Summer Camp AU where everyone is over age, accept for the campers.
Relationships: Jetri - Relationship, WayHaught
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Earp Adventure Camp

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this first chapter, definitely more to come.

“Your resume is very impressive,” Gus said, setting the paper down on the table in front of her, “and you’ve answered all our questions very well, but why do you want this job?”

Wynonna chuckled, leaning back in her chair, “Other than the fact that we live in a capitalistic society in which you need employment to – you know, survive.”

Nicole couldn’t help but crack a smug smile, though Gus seemed less than entertained. Throughout the interview Nicole hadn’t been able to tell if she liked this Wynonna character or not, but at least she kept it real.

“Other than the reasons Wynonna so eloquently laid out, I am passionate about rock climbing. I was introduced to the sport when I was sixteen, and haven’t gone more than a week without climbing since. So the thought of passing my passion onto kids sounds less like a job and more like a dream.”

Gus’ smile grew while Wynonna tried not too snort.

“Well I think you would make a fantastic addition to Earp Adventure Camp. Wynonna, do I dare ask?”

Wynonna cocked her head to the side, “I think Red will do just fine. And I get the feeling that Waverly would like her “spunky spirit”” she said, rife with air quotes.

“Waverly?” Nicole asked.

“She’s my niece and Wynonna’s sister. She’s the Head Camp Counsellor and is usually a part of the interview process. Unfortunately someone got into the baking supplies-“ Gus cut a look at Wynonna, “and she had to head into town to replace them.”

“Yes, and as soon as we find the son of a bitch who ate all the chocolate chips, we will show no mercy.” Wynonna stated.

Gus rolled her eyes, “So Nicole, what do you say?”

Nicole couldn’t help but smile, “When do I start?”

* * *

It had only been five days since Nicole’s interview, and here she was driving back up the lone dirt road. There was something about the country air that sunk deeper into Nicole’s lungs and left her with an unspeakable familiarity. The trees were taller out here, the sky bluer, and she knew she had made the right decision. Even though the hustle and bustle of the big city was nice to get lost in, Nicole was ready for a change of pace. She pulled through the main gates and under the wooden arch that proudly stated “Welcome to Earp Adventure Camp!”. She followed the road a bit further and parked her Jeep at the staff cabin as she had been instructed to.

As she got out of the vehicle she stretched and took in a deep breath, her spine giving a few cathartic pops. The staff cabin was a rather plain, albeit homey, wooden structure. There was a welcoming veranda with a porch swing and a few mismatched chairs. It was far enough away from the smaller cabins to give a sense privacy, but close enough to keep an eye on the goings on of future campers. The land was rather sparse with tall fir trees scattered here and there, and tall grass as far as the eye could see. But Nicole’s favourite thing was the view of the mountains. From the city they appeared blue and celestial, but this far into the interior one could make out the marriage between tree and rock. Finally she tore her gaze away from the beautiful landscape and began pulling her bags from the trunk.

“Could I be of assistance?” came a voice with a thick southern drawl.

Nicole turned and was surprised to be facing what she could only describe as a… cowboy? _But his hat isn’t a Stetson…_ Nicole thought to herself, taking the man in.

“I’m good, thanks,” she said, hauling her duffle bag over her shoulder, eyeing the stranger wearily.

He tipped his brimmed hat, “A strong and independent woman. You shall find yourself among kin here.” He smiled and his blue eyes twinkled in the warm morning sun.

Usually a conversation like this would leave Nicole feeling uneasy and talked down to, but there was something different about this man. He was so earnest, that what would usually come off as condescending came off as genuine and caring.

“Where have my manners gone,” the man said, shaking his head and dusting his hand off on his shirt, “John Henry, ma’am, but the folks around these here parts call me Doc.”

Nicole took his out stretched hand and shook it, “Nicole Haught.”

“Why, Ms. Haught, I have heard splendid things about you. Welcome to the team.” Doc said, tipping his hat once more.

Nicole smiled, and with that Doc walked back off in the direction he must have come from.

She continued to gather her things and headed towards the cabin that lay before her. She wasn’t sure if she should knock or just head right in. Luckily, the door swung open just before she had to make that decision.

“Nicole?” said the man who had opened the door. He had short cropped black hair and a smile that took up most of his face.

“That’s me,” she said, trying to match his chipper energy.

“Awesome! I mean, you look like a Nicole, and you have all of your bags so I just assumed- but you know what they say about when you assume?”

Nicole couldn’t help but crack a smile, “Your arms fall off from holding all these heavy bags?”

The man blushed slightly and shook his head, “Right, duh!” He took one of her bags which instantly hit the floor. “Wow, you weren’t kidding,” he mumbled to himself as he grappled with the bag, “and you were holding this with one arm…”

“Strong forearms are a necessity in my field of work,” Nicole quipped.

“As a rock climber, or a lesbian?” Wynonna walked into the foyer where the man was still struggling with Nicole’s bag.

“Wynonna!” the man said, jumping upright.

Wynonna rolled her eyes, “She is wearing a flannel over a tank top, that’s like their uniform,” she quipped, looking at Nicole for confirmation.

The man turned to look at Nicole, “Sorry, we don’t get new people here very often.”

Nicole tried not to roll her eyes, “I can’t imagine why.”

Wynonna picked up the bag the man had once again dropped with ease, “Honestly Jerbear, you’ve really got to stop skipping arm day. Follow me Red.”

Nicole gave ‘Jerbear’ a small smile and followed after Wynonna.

“This is the staff cabin, we have a small kitchen and not enough bathrooms,” Wynonna said, gesturing around the open space. Nicole looked at the worn couches pilled with decorative pillows, in what she assumed was the living room.

“The staff bunks are just up the stairs.” Wynonna said, continuing on.

Nicole was surprised with how nice the cabin was, considering the less than current furnishings, but she was even more surprised when they reached the top floor.

“Wow,” Nicole said, unable to supress her amazement.

Wynonna grinned as Nicole took in the space, “Yeah, I might’ve had a small hand in the décor up here.”

The top floor was a spacious loft that over looked the humble space below. There was a counter and an impressively stocked bar on the far side, and a pool table in the middle.

Wynonna walked back over to Nicole and slung an arm around her shoulders, “We splurge for the important things, like competition and booze.”

Nicole nodded, “I think I’m going to like it here.”

Wynonna let out a short laugh, “See, I knew you’d fit in, Haught stuff.”

“I’m just surprised that Gus went for this, she seems like a bit of a-“

“Controlling pain in my ass?” Wynonna finished for Nicole, “She is, but she also doesn’t live on campus like the rest of us suckers. She’s more of an overseer, and an overlord,” she continued explaining while she resumed the tour. “Now, there’s a boys bunk and a girls bunk because this place was designed back when people thought premarital cohabitation lead to, you know, hell fire. But since Jeremy and Robin are an item we all prefer that they have a room to themselves. And since Doc is more of an outdoor cat, he’s more than happy with the arrangement.” Wynonna stopped in front of the “girls” bunk, “And by arrangement I mean a stable he’s converted into “a place to set his hat for the night”.” She said in her best Doc voice.

“Not bad,” Nicole nodded.

“Thanks, I’m a natural talent,” Wynonna said, pushing the door open with her foot. “This is the girls bunk, but it’ll pretty much just be you and Waverly.”

Nicole looked around the room which had three twin sized beds and three small dressers, each pressed up against one of the walls.

“You don’t stay here?” Nicole asked, dropping her duffle on the only undecorated side of the room.

“Occasionally, when I get too drunk to traverse the stairs.” Wynonna said without further elaboration. “I’ll let you get settled, training starts in about 20 minutes.” She said, dropping Nicole’s other bag at the foot of the bed.

Nicole removed her clothing and placed them in her dresser. She then found a spot for the few personal items she had brought: a few books for restless nights, a picture of her and a couple friends bouldering in the mountains, and an old worn notebook. She decided not to unpack her personal climbing gear until training was over, so she left that pack at the foot of her bed. She glanced at her watch and realized she still had fifteen minutes before she needed to head downstairs, and not one for small talk she figured she best make herself comfortable. She walked around the room, instantly able to note which bed belonged to Wynonna. The bare wooden walls were covered with band posters and ticket stubs. The bed was unmade, and empty whiskey bottles cluttered the top of the small dresser.

It was the middle space that Nicole was drawn to. The bed was freshly made with a comforter and three blankets even though it was the beginning of summer. There was an acoustic guitar resting against the dresser, and handwritten notes taped to the wall. Nicole didn’t want to pry by reading them, but one jumped out at her.

 _Happy birthday, baby girl. I’m glad you were born._ Nicole laughed under her breath, not needing to look at the signature to know who that card was from.

Nicole had just crossed back to her side of the room when a small flurry rushed into the room.

“That’s the last time I go on a five minute walk with Robin, that had to have been 15 kilometers!” the woman huffed before noticing Nicole standing in the room. Her hand flew to her heart, “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t know there was somebody up here.” She crossed the small space and flung out her hand, “I’m Waverly.”

Nicole just stood there for a moment, not realizing that Waverly was introducing herself. She had been too caught up in the shorter woman’s lilting voice to register anything she had actually said. Nicole glanced at her out stretched hand for a moment before her brain started working again.

“Haught,” she said, clearing her voice and taking the other woman’s hand, “I’m Haught.”

Waverly wore a crooked smile, “Well, I can see that.”

Nicole’s face flushed, “I mean Nicole. I’m Nicole Haught.”

Waverly laughed gently, and Nicole vowed right then to do everything in her power to elicit that reaction as often as possible.

“Of course,” Waverly said, “the new hire.” She took her hand back, which Nicole hadn’t realised she’d still been holding. “Welcome to Camp! I hope everyone’s been nice to you so far.”

Nicole nodded. _Get it together,_ she chastised herself.

“Um, yeah. I met Doc and I think… Jeremy?” She guessed.

“Oh yeah, Jeremy isn’t great at first impressions. He gets frazzled easily, but that’s one of the reasons I love him!” Waverly said, smiling effortlessly.

“Yes, then that was definitely him.” Nicole said, returning Waverly’s smile. “And then Wynonna, she gave me a tour and helped me with my bags.”

“Wow, she must have hit her head,” Waverly said more to herself. “I’m sorry I missed your interview, I had a few things to attend to in town, but Gus was really impressed with you.”

Nicole scratched the back of her neck, “Yeah, I heard there was a chocolate chip debacle?” She watched Waverly smile again, and gods, it was a beautiful sight. The shorter woman had beautiful flowing brown hair, and eyes that lit up the small space. She was wearing cuffed khaki shorts and tall socks with a tight fitting tank top, and Nicole couldn’t help but notice her figure.

“Oh yeah,” Waverly shook her head, “but it serves Gus right! She should know not to stock the baking pantry until the last moment. Sweets are Wynonna’s kryptonite,” she conceded. “Well sweets, booze, hunky men, and Jann Arden.”

Nicole’s brows knit together, “Jann Arden?”

Waverly laughed again as she rooted through her dresser for a clean shirt, “I know, she’s a bit all over the map, but hey, that’s Wynonna.” She said, settling on a dark navy “Earp Adventure” t-shirt.

Waverly held the shirt in her hand and motioned at Nicole, “Would you mind… uh?” she covered her own eyes with her hands.

It took Nicole a second, and then she couldn’t help but laugh inwardly, “Oh, yeah!” she said, turning around. _This will definitely make for an interesting dynamic_ she thought to herself.

“Umm, Nicole, I’m stuck…”

Nicole spun around and sure enough, there was Waverly with her arms caught in her shirt, over her head.

“I got you,” Nicole said, laughing and springing into action. She untangled the brunette’s arms and helped her out of the shirt.

“Thanks,” Waverly said, blushing. “It’s a good thing we didn’t just meet, or this would be reaaally awkward,” she said sarcastically, her blush deepening.

“Hey, we’ve all been there,” Nicole said, handing Waverly her shirt.

“Really?” Waverly asked, a pleading tone creeping into her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Nicole thought for a moment, “Well no, but if it ever does happen to me, I’ll know who to call!” she said, her brown eyes sparkling with affection.

Waverly shook her head and pulled on her new shirt, “Well, thanks for the help.”

Nicole watched after her, her eyes softening and her stomach floating, “Anytime.”

The door burst open and Nicole almost jumped out of her skin.

“Hey baby girl,” Wynonna said, “Gus is about to have a cow, and while I would very much enjoy the sight, she’ll most likely take her wrath out on me.” Wynonna finished.

“Right,” Waverly said, looking to her wrist that did not home a watch, “I guess it’s about time to get started.” She smiled warmly at Nicole, “Ready for training?”

Nicole, who’s heart had just about returned to its normal beats per minute, felt her pulse spike at being on the receiving end of Waverly’s smile.

“Yes,” she managed to croak.

Wynonna’s brows knitted together, “Well I hate to break up this incredibly normal human interaction, but the last person downstairs has to do their trust fall with Jeremy!”

Waverly laughed and looked to Nicole, “He really doesn’t have the upper body strength required for… well, most activities.”

“I caught onto that,” She said, thinking back to him struggling with her bag earlier.

The pair looked at each other for a moment longer, and then both rushed for the stairs

**Author's Note:**

> So that's chapter 1! Let me know what you think and if there's anything you'd like to see in the coming chapters (which are yet to be written). My tumblr is ontheoutside-looking-in, feel free to request any Wayhaught fics or ideas you'd like to see.


End file.
